I Just Wanted Someone To Talk To
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: While in her coma Cordelia gets a visitor. [Completed]


I JUST WANTED SOMEONE TO TALK TO.

Spoilers- up to mid season 5, jut after the incident talked about in this fic.

Disclaimer- It just seems no matter how much I wish on that first star Angel still belongs to Joss and co. and not me. Of well, if first you don't succeed…

Notes- This story was inspired by the Little Harm Challenge by Gidgetgirl, well actually this is a prequel to my answer to the challenge. Just watching Harmony this season I felt a little sorry for her, because she tries so hard but that never gets acknowledged, also because a lot of season 5 fics have Harmony as being completely brain dead and I wanted to combat that, and hence this fic.

Look for the main story, my answer to Gidgetgirl's Little Harm Challenge, called _Harm's way_.

&&&

The sound of a door being opened filled the somber hospital room were Cordelia Chase spent her coma filled days. A blonde head poked itself in the doorway, scanning the room to ensure that there was no one else there. Silently she slipped into the room and carefully made her way to the chair beside Cordelia's bed. Placing her bag on the ground she leant over the Cordelia's still form and … placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Harmony sat in the bedside, gripping one of Cordelia's hands in hers. She sighed and her eyes flickered over her former best friend's face. "Hey Cordy." She began in a gentle tone. "How ya been?"

Harmony sniffed. "Well I guess that was stupid question huh? I mean you have improved and your condition hasn't worsened since last time I visited you, so I guess things have been same old for you."

Harmony rubbed a finger over Cordelia's hand and sighed again. "How did you it Cordy? How did you make everyone love you?"

Tears welled up in Harmony's eyes. "I don't want them to fall over my feet, but if they could at least be civil that would be nice. I mean, I know I'm not as smart as they are and I don't have a soul. But really I'm not totally evil either, don't get me wrong I tried to be. I tried to be the master vampire and kill the Slayer like Spikey and Angel but I couldn't, I just suck at being evil."

Harmony giggled at her pun. "Don't get me wrong the blood was great, but really just between us it wasn't that hard to start pig's blood. And, don't tell anyone I told you this, but I kinda like it. And you know there's the whole not having to run after humans and get my clothes dirty or break a nail, so that's an advantage."

Harmony sighed again and looked over at the still form of Cordelia. "It's just… it was so… There was this guy, well first Fred and I went out for drinks one night after work and we talking about our lack of love lives, even though Wesley? Totally crushing on her. But anyway this guy at the bar? Fred encouraged me to go talk to him and I did. Next thing I know I wake up in my bedroom with him beside naked, and dead but not the good dead, the bad never coming back kind of dead. Anyway I found out it was this girl that was jealous of me cause I got to be Angel's secretary and I killed her and saved some big thing with the demons. But then all they did was scold me. I know that I knocked people out and didn't tell them what was going on but can you blame me? They called this guy in for a meeting and then blam! They cut off his head because his activities were evil. I didn't want my head cut off, I like it where it is!"

Harmony wiped away a tear that had fallen. "I don't have any friends here Cordy. I try, I try really hard but they don't care. No one will listen to my gossip, even though I know I'm right. I mean how obvious is it that Wes is in love with Fred? So obvious, but no one wants to hear what I have to say. And the whole AI crew, they still think of me as evil backstabbing Harmony, except Fred. I like Fred, I think she's the closet thing I have to a real friend here. The others don't like me though, Angel's all Harmony, where's my blood? Harmony where's my 3 o'clock? And the others just kind of stare through me like I'm not there. And Spike…"

Harmony let out a bark of laughter. "Well he's solid now, no more Casper routine for him. And you know what he did? He used me and what's worse is that I let him. I was just so lonely."

More tears fell from Harmony's bright eyes. "I wish you would wake up Cordy, I really do. Wake up so I can have a friend again." Harmony buried her face into the bedding and began to sob, holding Cordelia's hand like a lifeline in a storm.

Angel pulled back from the open door and watched as his secretary sobbed out her troubles to the women he loved. A frown settled over his face as he blended back into the shadows of the hospital, deciding that Harmony had no intentions of harming Cordelia. With one last look back into the room, Angel turned and silently made his way back to his car. He shook his head as he thought of Harmony's confession; it looked like he had a lot of thinking to do about his blonde secretary.


End file.
